


Devilman Pissbaby Oneshots

by creative_but_lonely



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: #Smut, #Yaoi, #akiryo, #angst, #depression, #devilman, #devilmancrybaby, #drugs, #feels, #fluff, #gay, #happy, #im sorry, #many AUs, #oneshots, #originally on Wattpad, #sexxx, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_but_lonely/pseuds/creative_but_lonely
Summary: This is a result of post DMCB depression...
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira/Makimura Miki, Fudo Akira/Makimura Miki, Kuroda "Miko" Miki & Makimura Miki
Kudos: 54





	1. A Trip

**Acid time+(much needed) Fluff**

**.**

It was the two of them, on that cliff side.

Looking up at the glittering stars, as comets flew by quickly passing the bright full moon.

"You always said there was a rabbit in the moon, Akira." Ryo said softly. "I didn't see it then, but now..." The rabbit hopped around as if being stuck in a cage, which was the moon. "I can see it."

"Hey Akira...Why am I the only one talking?" He asked the silent boy beside him.

There was no response in the brief moment of silence. A soft breeze and the distant crash of waves were the only voices that spoke.

But then another voice began to speak.

"I was just thinking..." he said.

"Why are some people bad and some people good?" He spoke in wonder.

It was his first time trying acid, but Ryo was a pro. Some could call him the acid master.

"That's not how it is Akira." Ryo laid back down beside him, against the soft green grass. "The world is not black and white. There is happiness and sadness. There is love."

"I like that. You're smart Ryo."

"Akira, in another universe I am Satan." "Really? What am I?" "A devilman." Akira laughed. "Sounds cool."

"It was my fault everyone died. It was my fault you were dead too." "That's okay." Akira said calmly. "It was because I did not except love. I thought love did not exist." Ryo said.

"But when everything was gone. I realized what was missing, and it hurt. I realized that love did—in fact—exist; therefore sadness existed too." Ryo concluded.

"What did you love?" Akira questioned.

"I loved you. I loved our friendship. I loved your life, and it hurt that I took it away." He said sadly. "Well I'm happy we're together now in this universe Ryo." Akira smiled. "Do you still love me in this universe Ryo?-" "Of course!" Ryo said rolling on top of Akira and pinning him down.

"That's good." Akira said drunkenly.

Before anything else could be said Ryo kissed Akira.

Akira ,blank minded, let it happen. He wasn't complaining. He was simply going with the flow of the universe. He would have enjoyed this from Miki, but he didn't mind Ryo. He loved him too.

Ryo pressed his lips gently against Akira's. Akira kissed back softly. It wasn't anything lustful, but it was a passionate and slow act of love.

Two people realizing their love for each other during an acid trip.

"I love you Akira."

"I love you too, Ryo."


	2. A Distraction

**Akira is high and fucks Ryo thinking it's Miki**

**.**

When Akira woke up he was in ecstasy thinking about the night before. He really did the deed with Miki. This would change their relationship forever, in a good way hopefully.

Akira could still feel her naked body against his. This was really a dream come true.

"Hey Miki-"

And then the dream come true quickly turned into a living nightmare.

"What?" Ryo asked groggily.

Akira's eyes widened in disbelief. How the hell could this have happened!? He could have sworn he was with Miki.

But then the memories came flowing back.

————————————————

The night before:

"Okay goodnight Akira." Miki said, waving Akira goodbye.

Ryo was there to pick him up from hanging out at Miki's, because he was the friend with a car.

Akira went to the car and slammed it behind him. He slumped in his seat in disappointment.

"You still haven't told her yet?" "No..." Akira whined. "Why can't I just tell her!? I like her. What's stopping me!?"

As Ryo drove he looked over at his hurting best friend.

"You know what you need Akira?" "What?" He asked sadly. "Something to get your mind off of it-" Mid driving, Ryo leaned over and shoved something in Akira's mouth, which he accidentally swallowed. "Wait Ryo, what was that!?" Akira asked grabbing at his tongue.

"Just a little something I got from someone this one time I went to a something something something..."

It hit Akira like a wave. Ryo definitely just gave him some drugs that were probably laced with something.

"-and then I said 'I'll take some too.' And he gave a few-"

"Huh...? What are we talking about?" Akira asked. "See that's how fast they work. I'm sure you're already feeling better now." Ryo laughed.

"Ryo don't bring me home my parents can't see me like this." Akira said slurring his words.

"Yeah I figured." Ryo said.

Once they arrived at his place. Ryo helped Akira get out.

When they got inside Akira laid on the couch, and Ryo sat on the ground beside him.

"So how do you feel?" He asked curiously. "Really fucked up. I feel like I'm just getting hit by waves. The light looks strange." Akira said looking around, before glancing at Ryo.

He impulsively grabbed Ryo's head, and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

"Woah Ryo-" Akira burst out in random laughter. "You're so fucking cute. Your little blond bull cut little-" then he lost his train of thought.

Akira got up off the couch and sat in front of the surprised Ryo.

He just put a hand on his head and started petting his hair. Ryo then decided to enjoy this and asked Akira: "Can I kiss you."

"Sure." Was all Akira said before they started intensely making out.

They explored each others mouths, as their hands wandered each other's bodies.

"Fuck-" Akira pushed Ryo down on the white rug before spreading his legs and getting between them. "Akira, I don't think we should-" but Akira was already groping Ryo's chest.

"I want to have sex." Was all he's said before ripping off Ryo's shirt revealing his pale naked chest, and his rosy nipples. "Wait stop! We can't go any further! this isn't you-" But the brown haired boy was already attacking the blond's nipples.

Ryo let out embarrassing noises as Akira messed with him.

"Ha, what a babe." Akira commented on the moans.

The lust was overtaking him, and he couldn't help but find himself getting really turned on.

Without thinking he pulled his pants off and started jerking off. Ryo, finally seeing that as his chance to escape, got up and tried crawling away. But he was caught, and quickly pulled right back to Akira.

"I wanna put it in you now-" "Huh!?" Ryo panicked. But then his pants were yanked off, and discarded. Akira grabbed for the boxers, but Ryo was quick and pushed him off.

"If we're seriously going to have sex we need to use lube." Ryo said walking to his room. Akira followed him.

Once they were both in the room, Ryo pulled out a bottle of lubricant and a few shiny blue condoms.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ryo muttered under his breath before sitting on the bed.

Akira got on the bed with him. "I wanna fuck you." He whined. "I know." Ryo said putting some of the clear liquid on his hand, and pulling his boxers off.

He first poured some on his hole, and rubbed around it before inserting a finger.

"Hmm~" he groaned quietly, as Akira watched him intently.

He worked on himself thoroughly, and was eventually able to insert three fingers. All the while, Akira watched him, and touched himself.

"Okay, I'm ready-" Without another word, Akira smashed his lips against Ryo's before thrusting himself inside.

"Ahh~ Akira~!" Ryo moaned in shock at the sudden action. But his moans were quickly muffled by Akira's lips.

Akira slammed himself into Ryo causing waves of pleasure to crash into both of them. Not quite understanding what he was doing, his drugged brain started to make up a logical explanation. That explanation being that he was having sex with Miki after finally confessing to her.

After climaxing Akira collapsed and passed out.

————————————————-

"..."

And no words were exchanged. Just awkward glances at each other.

Then Akira broke the silence:

"I think I'm bi."


	3. A Need to Kill

**Angst And Trigger Warning!**

**Ugh, fuck I'm sorry for the hurt**

**.**

Ever since I was little I always had a need to kill. I didn't have an appreciation towards life that other humans had. I lacked that appreciation in my psyche.

I wanted to see everything fall apart and burn, but I had no idea why. It was just the way I was wired, I guess.

But Akira changed that. When I met him I changed my mind.

_Everyone can burn, but Akira. Akira is precious, and must be protected._

——————————

We were only 8 at the time, but Akira found a baby bird on the sidewalk.

It was learning how to fly, and jumped from its nest. But it wasn't good enough. It needed more practice.

"Ryo look, a baby bird." Akira said excitedly, as he bent down to get a closer look.

Before he could touch it however, I stomped on it without a second thought.

I lifted my foot to see a gorey mess.

Akira's eyes widened in confusion, before he balled his eyes out.

"Why did you do that!?" He cried. He seemed really hurt, and that hurt me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before I began to cry.

If killing things made Akira like this, then I wouldn't kill. I'd hold back my urges to keep him happy.

—————————

As we got older, I studied abroad in America.

I was able to quench my thirst for blood by hunting. Before I knew it, I possessed many different kinds of guns. I swore to myself I would only kill animals, and that was enough.

But then I returned to Japan.

Seeing Akira again was refreshing. It made me not want to watch the world burn. But instead be by his side, and watch him be happy.

Almost immediately, I was top of the school. Everyone saw me as the quiet nerd.

Akira had this crush on Miki. She was a star track athlete. She had a lot going for her.

But why was it her!? I was just as good-if not better!

My jealousy began to grow into resentment. Akira was mine, how dare she persuade him otherwise.

I fought my urge to kill, knowing that it would only hurt Akira.

I pushed it back as far as I could. Until I snapped.

——————————-

"Ryo, guess what." Akira said smiley. "What?" I asked. "I confessed to Miki, and she likes me back." He said happily. "And now, we're going out."

The urge overcame me. Without thinking, I grabbed Akira by the neck and began to squeeze.

He choked, and tried to pulled the hands down. Then I realized what I was doing.

"I-I'm so sorry Akira-" I said leaving him, before I hurt him anymore.

As I ran I came across a cat. It had a little collar with a bell. I didn't give two shits before I killed it in cold blood.

I didn't think I was doing anything wrong, but I wasn't normal. Other people would see me as a monster. I let off some steam by killing any animals I came across.

The next day Akira forgave me. He was always understanding of my weird violent behavior. He knew I couldn't help it, and that made me like him even more. He understood me.

But my resentment for Miki grew.

Soon the only thing Akira talked about was her. Hearing her name made my blood boil.

I wanted her dead.

I waited and waited for the perfect moment. Until one day it finally came.

"Ryo I'm feeling sick today. I don't think I'll be at school." And then he hung up.

I couldn't help grinning like a maniac. I grabbed a gun I smuggled over, and put it in my bag. Then I noticed another, and impulsively grabbed it too.

"I'm going hunting today." I said happily.

At least Akira wouldn't be hurt if he didn't see me do it.

I waited throughout the school day. Eyeing her like a stalker, any chance I got.

The school day was almost over when I got my chance. Years of hunting and shooting, turned me into a pretty good sharpshooter. I wouldn't have to waste much ammunition on her.

She was at her locker, alone in the hallway. All the other kids were busy in classrooms. She had forgotten a book at her locker, or something.

I casually walked right up to her.

"Oh hey, Ryo." She smiled at me before continuing her search. "Akira said he felt sick this morning, but he came in late. Something about wanting to get perfect attendance like me." She laughed before turning to me again.

I hadn't heard what she had said. I was too focused on getting my gun out.

"Ryo, where'd you get that gun?" She asked anxiously, as I pointed it at her face. "What're you doing!?" She screamed anxiously as I pulled the trigger.

As soon as the bullet blew her brains out, I felt an intense rush of excitement. I never felt this way killing animals. Humans were much more fun.

I noticed a hall monitor who witnessed the murder. I quickly shot him before slamming the nearest classroom door open.

The students and teacher looked at my bloody figure in horror. I killed the teacher before moving onto the students. When I left, the room was a bloody mess.

I couldn't stop. I needed more. More blood, more guts, more death.

I rampaged through more classrooms, killing anything that moved.

The school quickly called police, and some student began to evacuate the building.

I didn't care. It felt so right. I needed to kill. It was my purpose.

I ran down the hallways like a lunatic, shooting anyone I could kill.

There were screams and cries of anxious students.

Some classes began barricading themselves in. But I didn't care. Why waste time on them when I could be killing. I ran around and found people hiding in all sorts of places.

Then I heard running. It was coming towards me.

What idiot would run towards me? I held up my gun before laughing. A figure came around the corner, and I pulled the trigger.

"Ryo!-" Akira screamed being cut off by the bullet.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Akira!" I dropped my gun and caught him as he fell.

The bullet went through his chest, but he was still alive.

"Ryo, I was afraid you were going to get hurt. I was looking for you-" he coughed up blood. "I didn't know you were the one doing this." He said sadly as tears began pouring down.

"Akira," I looked around for help. "you're bleeding out." I began to cry pressing my hand against the hole, in hopes to stop the bleeding.

"Ryo, it's okay." He cried, in pain.

"No it's not!" I sobbed out, hopelessly trying to help. Akira then weakly hugged me before losing consciousness, and dropping to the floor.

I checked for a pulse, but it was silent.

Then it all became ugly. Death no longer called me. It was disgusting. Life was special, and I took it. An overwhelming guilt hit me like a train.

"What have I done!?" My voice cracked in pain. "How could I!?" I grabbed locks of my hair and ripped it from my scalp, as I began to hyperventilate. "Akira! Akira!!" I cried.

I shook his body, as if he was sleeping and I was just trying to wake him up. But that wasn't the case. Akira was dead, and it was my fault.

I could hear police officers coming. In a last ditch effort to save myself, I grabbed my discarded gun. Then I thought about killing, and looked down at Akira's lifeless body. I looked at him and then my bloodied hands.

A wave of disgust hit me, and I almost vomited. I couldn't kill anymore. I had gone to far. I was insane. There was something wrong in my brain. I was a monster.

And monsters deserved to die. I shoved the barrel in my mouth before pulling the trigger.

A sharp pain and then nothing. Then more pain. Pain of a million deaths rushed through my body.

As I thought, it was the punishment. The torturous punishment that would last eternity.

It was painful being Satan.


	4. Boyfriends

**That wacky moment when ur boyfriend is Satan and u go to the beach**

**.**

Yes, my boyfriend is Satan.

We had been dating for a month when he told me. At first I laughed, and thought he was joking. But I stood corrected.

He transforms into his angelic form at the most awkward moments, but besides that we're just a normal couple.

"HeyRyo," I ask.

"Yeah?" He responds. "Would you wanna go to the beach with Miki and friends?" "Uh sure, but you know how bad I burn." "That's because your white as shit. Can't your angel powers make it so you don't get sunburnt-" "If I could I would." Ryo said rolling his eyes.

"You're actually wearing those? I got them as a joke." I laughed at Ryo, looking at his red swimming trunks that had little chibi demon designs on them.

"Well I think they're cute." He said, grabbing my hand, and pulling me out the door.

When we arrived at the beach Miki greeted us.

She was dressed in a cute pink bikini. It was a very modest bikini, as to not show off too much. On the other hand Miko's breasts were almost popping from her's.

Ryo saw me stare at the girls a little too long, and decided to give me a swift kick to the back of my calf.

I jumped around in pain before seeing him glare at me.

I would never cheat on him. I love him, and he's literally Satan and would probably kill me if I did. But I'm allowed to admire other's beauty.

"Hey guys." Wamu said after Miki led us to the beach umbrella. "Hey man." I said plopping down in the sand .

"Hey Miki do you have any sunscreen for Ryo?" "Yeah," she said picking up a bottle from her bag. "but can't he just use some angel powers for that?"

Ryo scowled before grabbing the bottle from her hands so hard, that the lotion inside squirted out.

"The sun is a touchy subject with him." I laughed, burying my toes under the hot sand.

Then a lightbulb went off. "Wamu, Gabi, Kukun, wanna dig a big hole with me!?" I asked excitedly. The three of them just looked at each other, and then back at me.

"You're a stupid little moron...I'm in." Wamu said, before the three of them started digging with me.

"They really are something else." Miki laughed. "Yeah, that isn't my boyfriend." Ryo said in embarrassment, as he mentally facepalmed.

"How about we all play volleyball later?" Miko asked. "Yeah that'd be fun." Miki agreed. "I guess, if you guys want to eat sand." Ryo said confidently, as he finished up his third coat of sunscreen.

We had finally finished digging a deep hole, before we decided to get in the water.

"Ryo, you waited for me?" I asked as his stood on the beach looking at the water.

"I'm touched-" "No, it's just too cold." He said letting the water hit his feet.

Wamu and Miki were already in the waves, and Miko and Kukun were just then passing us.

"Come on we can't be the last couple in the water-" "I'm not going in, it's cold."

Gabi laughed at my struggle with Ryo.

"Come on stop acting like a chick, man up." He said. "I am a man." Ryo fires back. "A really feminine one. I mean looked at that perfectly sculpted pale torso-" "Shut up, I'm manly." Ryo said getting heated up. "Okay Mr. dark lord king oftwinks-"

Ryo looked pissed before wings sprouted from his body. Then breasts popped from his chest, making Gabi laugh harder.

"Okay Mr. Masculine, nice rack." He laughed, before being chased ,screaming, into the water by an enraged Satan.

Luckily no one was killed in the process, and Ryo eventually cooled down. We swam around for a bit ,enjoying the nice waves, before getting out.

"Okay, Volleyball time! Who's ready to be defeated!?" Miko asked enthusiastically.

"How about...Miki, Ryo you guys can be on my team, and we can go against Akira, Wamu, and Kukun." Miko suggested. Miki and Ryo agreed in response.

"Hey, what about me?" Gabi asked. "You can be our cheerleader." Ryo said passive aggressively.

"Fine." Gabi said sitting down grumpily. "Just because I'm the only single one. I have to sit out." He complained to himself.

"Akira," Ryo said walking up to the net that separated us. "now that we are separated by this net, we are no longer dating. You are my enemy. Prepare to die." He said insanely.

Ryo loved winning. Ryo loved having his way. So even though it was a simple game of volleyball, he would get really into it.

"Right back at you!" I smirked.

"Okay, our serve." Miko said throwing the ball in the air, and serving it over.

Wamu hit it first, and Kukun crapily set it up in the air. I ran and jumped to spike it over, but the ball was quickly blocked.

"Oh Akira, you fool. You thought it would be that easy." He said to me.

"Okay, our point." Miko said before serving again.

This time my team successfully got the ball to the other side.

"Mine!" Miki shouted trying to get the ball. But when the ball hit her arms it went outside the court.

"Hell yeah, our point!" Wamu said happily high fiving me and Kukun.

"Miki." Ryo said in a dangerous voice looking at her. "Fix you platform." He said menacingly enough to make a chill run up her spine.

"I'll serve." I said volunteering.

I misserved purposefully, trying to feed Ryo's ego before I crushed him.

Ryo loved getting his way. But I loved making sure he didn't.

The game continued on intensely until the score was tied up.

Me and Ryo were definitely the most competitive.

It was my serve again, and I decided to quit my facade. I hit the ball right at their weakest player, Miki.

For some miraculous reason Miki was able to receive my serve. Miko quickly ran in and set the ball up. Ryo grinned a shit eating grin before transforming into his angelic for, and smashing the ball down.

In fear of losing their lives, Kukun and Wamu jumped out of the way as the ball hit the ground. There was a loud boom and smoke. When it cleared there was a pretty big crater in the steaming sand.

"I guess we win." Ryo smirked, before his team went wild. "Hell yeah!! We killed it. Good job Ryo." Miko congratulated him.

"Wanna play again?" Ryo asked eyeing my team. "Hell no man! You're trying to get us killed." Wamu said declining the offer.

"Yeah, this butterfly wants to live to fly another day." Kukun added.

"You weren't too bad Akira." Ryo said regrouping with me. "But I still crushed you like an ant." He said smugly.

"You gonna put the tits away or not?" I asked looking at his feminine features. "I mean I don't mind either way-" "Shut up." He said transforming back.

Yeah, we are totally a normal couple.


	5. A Bad Influence 1/6

**Credit to[mehuwu](https://www.wattpad.com/user/mehuwu) for the plot:**

**Akira and his fiancé Miki run a family owned bookstore, but everything changes when Ryo wanders into their lives**

**.**

I didn't know that day would change everything. My life was exactly where I wanted it. But things changed so quickly. I had nowhere else to run but forward.

————————-

It was a dark rainy night. An old streetlight illuminated the street outside our store.

It was probably 9 pm. Me and my fiancé ,Miki, were eating late dinner upstairs.

We lived in an apartment above the shop we ran with her family. It was a small bookstore. We weren't crazy busy, but we had many loyal customers.

When we got married, we would take over the business from her family.

"It's been so gloomy for the past few days. I hope the weather gets better. It makes me sad when it's like this." She said picking at her food. "Don't be sad." I said getting up and kissing her. "I'll make you happy." I smiled. She laughed before saying "You always do Akira." Then she hugged me.

Everything was perfect. Me and Miki would get married. We would take over the bookstore, and then start a family eventually.

"Miki-" I was interrupted by the loud screeching of a car's tires. I didn't finish my sentence. Then a car door slammed.

"What was that?" Miki asked anxiously, holding onto me.

"Let's just ignore it." I suggested. But then there were knocks at the door to the store. We stayed silent for a few minutes. It sounded as if they had left, because the knocking had stopped.

"We should check it out." Miki said looking at me. "Now go be a big strong man, and lead the way." She said grabbing a flashlight and hiding behind me.

The two of us nervously went downstairs to the store. Once we got to the main doors we looked around and saw nobody.

"Maybe they left." Miki said, opening the door. Then she screamed in shock.

"What is it!?" I ran outside.

"There's a guy on the floor." She said pointing to this lump of white, laying against the pavement of the sidewalk. It looked like the white clothes the man was wearing had gotten dirty with mud. "Okay great." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her back inside.

"I know this is kind of weird, but we can't just leave him out in the rain." Miki said, as if a lost puppy had wondered up to the door. "No, that guy looks like bad news." "I know, but just for tonight. He could catch a cold." She pleaded.

She gave me this cute begging look, and I just couldn't say no.

"Fine."

I went out side, and tried to wake the man.

"Who're you?" He said sloppily. "I'm Akira Fudo. Are you alright? You look like you need a place to stay." "That I do. That I need a place to stay-" He mumbled before he tried standing up, but lost his balance and fell. I then helped him up.

"Me and my fiancé will let you stay here for tonight." I said. "Okay, thank you very much." He said drunkenly.

After helping him inside, I went to talk to Miki.

"He is really drunk." I stated in annoyance. "I know, but I'm sure he'll be very thankful when he's sober." She said optimistically.

My chat was cut short by a bookshelffalling over, along with the drunken stranger.

I ran to help him get up, as Miki began to pick up the books.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked. "Ryo Asuka." He said "I'm really tired." Was all he said before passing out in my arms.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

I dragged this Ryo guy's limp body up the stairs to my apartment, before laying him on the couch.

Miki was behind me still.

"We just had to let him in. He's caused nothing but trouble." I said angrily looking at the pale unconscious man sprawled out on the couch.

"We did something good. I'm sure things will be back to normal by tomorrow." She said kissing my cheek before leaving to go to our room.

Now I was going to have to keep an eye on this guy all night. I couldn't just leave a stranger alone in my house. I sat on my sofa and watched the man, until I could barely keep my eyes open.

Then I reluctantly let myself slip into unconsciousness.


	6. A Bad Influence 2/6

"Where am I?" Ryo asked in confusion.

He had just woken up. "You are at 'Makimura's Books'." I answered.

"Oh yeah, I remember you last night. Akira was it?" "Yeah"

Ryo's face changed to a look of embarrassment. "Shit, I'm sorry about this. I didn't burden you guys too much did I? You know what? I'll make it up to you guys." He said reaching in his pocket. "Of course they stole my wallet." He mumbled to himself. "Well I have money at home-" "No it's okay, we don't need money." I said trying to be polite.

"There has to be something I can't do to make up for this inconvenience." He said persistently. I thought for a moment.

"Well I guess we could use an extra pair of hands around the shop." "Perfect! Then I'll work it off. Again I'm really sorry." He apologized.

———————————-

And that's how Ryo started working for us.

Before it was just Miki and me and occasionally her family. But now Ryo was there. He definitely stood out from the rest of us. He made working at the bookstore more interesting. He was really something else.

"So what's your occupation Ryo?" I asked out of curiosity one day.

"I'm a scientist. I'm also a professor in the states." He said putting new books on a shelf. "That's really amazing. You must be crazy smart." "Yeah it's a big achievement for only being 21." He said smugly. "So why do you go out, and get wasted like that?" I asked.

"Akira, I'm just living my life. Why settle for something all set in stone when you can go off and explore and get many new experiences. I'm just living my life to it's fullest. You can run your little bookstore for the rest of your life and have fun with that. Everyone has their own little idea of how they want to live their lives. And I'll have fun living mine my way." Ryo said finishing up his job.

His words hit hard. I started to question myself. Was this what I really wanted. Since I was able to get everything I wanted immediately, I never really got to explore. I never really took many risks.

My life was domestic, but I liked it that way. I thought I did at least.

Ryo intrigued me. He was living a life so different than mine.

"So you go to parties?" I asked. "Parties is an understatement." He laughed. "I've been to all sorts of places. Done all sorts of things. Taken all sorts of drugs." He smirked. "You sound crazy." I said. He laughed at me before saying "Oh Akira, I'm insane." and walking away.

"How're things going?" Miki said walking over to me. "Good, just getting to know Ryo a little better." "Oh, that's good." She said happily. "Me and Miko are going out soon, so you can close up for the night." She said. "Okay, be safe." I said hugging her and giving her a goodbye kiss.

When she left Ryo spoke up.

"Lucky man. When's the wedding?" "Next fall." I said happily. "Well before then...would you want to go on an adventure?" He suggested. "No way, I don't want to get in trouble." "Come on it's not that bad." Ryo said casually holding up a bag of marijuana. "Ah!? What!? That's illegal!" I ran to the door and locked it and flipped the open sign to closed.

"Dude seriously, you can't just be whipping out a bag of cannabis in the middle of the day." I said anxiously. "Cannabis?" He laughed. "I call it weed. Want some?" "Hell no!" "Come on let me pay you back with a fun little experience." He said shaking the bag in front of my face.

"No." "You know you wanna." He said taking out a bong from his backpack. "You know it's not that dangerous. It's actually really good for you." He said putting some in the bong. "Well I mean unless it's laced with a lil something, but I left that stuff at home." he laughed continuing to get it ready. "You got any ice?" He asked. "Yeah upstairs." I said dumbfounded. "Oh thanks." He said walking upstairs.

"W-wait! No, you can't do it!" I chased him up the stairs.

Who the hell was this guy? He really was crazy.

"Wanna hit?" He said holding it towards me. "You know how to use it? You aren't supposed to blow. Only dumbasses do that. I have to say that because I know a guy who did that." He laughed.

"Here, you know you want it." He said shaking it in my face.

I though for a moment, but then curiosity got the best of me. I felt a foreign rush of excitement.

"Fuck it-" I grabbed it and inhaled hard. Nothing happened. "It's not working-" I inhaled some more.

"Woah slow down noobie, it'll hit soon." Ryo laughed inhaling some for himself.

Then it hit. Waves upon waves of relaxation slammed against me. I fell back on my couch, and Ryo sat next to me. "How you feeling Akira?" He asked.

"..."

"Pretty good."

It was like everything was lagging. He would speak to me, but I wouldn't hear his words until a few seconds later.

"This is really cool!" I said grabbing him by the shoulders. "I know." "I think I do want to go on an adventure. I don't wanna be locked down. I didn't get to live on the edge with Miki. You're pretty cool Ryo." I said happily sitting back down. "Thanks you're cool too Akira." Ryo said.

I slowly tilted my head to look at him. Ryo was a handsome man. If I wasn't with Miki, I'd have kissed him right then.

"I'm not gay." I said thinking out loud. "Cool, I am." He said in response. "You're handsome." I said. "You are too." He responded, taking another hit.

"You should come to my penthouse sometime."

"Okay"


	7. A Bad Influence 3/6

"You two seem close." Miki said looking at me and Ryo sitting on the couch. I must have drifted off while sitting there with Ryo. He had already made it look as if nothing had happened. And hell if Miki knew what that smell was.

"Oh yeah we were just watching a show together." "Yeah football, what a cool sport." Ryo said casually. "I guess I over stayed. I'll take my leave. Have a goodnight you two." Ryo said heading downstairs.

"It's smells gross in here." Miki said, sniffing the air. "Probably just a skunk." I concluded. "Akira there aren't skunks in Japan." "We'll maybe one got here somehow." I said a little too aggressively.

"How was your play date with Miko?" I asked trying to change the subject. "It was great. She actually came out to me." "What do you mean?" "She said that she's bisexual."

This subject also scared me.

"Oh really? That's great." I said walking to our room. "And I told her I really supported her. And she's an amazing friend, and I'll always be there for her." Miki said innocently.

Bisexual? That's a scary topic. I never really needed to think about that because I was with Miki. But now that Ryo appeared in my life, I've been second guessing everything.

"Akira, you're zoning out." She said.

I was still a little high, but I was trying to hide it.

"I'm just tired." I said passing out on the bed.

She got in her nightwear, and laid beside me. "I love you Akira." "I love you too Miki." I said falling asleep.

This was what I wanted. I wanted to be with Miki. I wanted to run the boring bookstore forever. I wanted to start a family with her. I was straight. I loved Miki right?

————————-

"Good morning Ryo." Miki greeted the man as he walked in. "Morning, oh good morning Akira." He said smiling at me.

That smile could lead me on a path of adventure or a path of destruction, or both. I didn't know what I wanted. What was happening to me?

We resumed work as usual, when Ryo caught me away from Miki. "Hey you should come with me to my place tonight. I got a pretty cool view." He suggested. "I-I don't know if Miki would be okay with-" "Akira, make up your mind when work is over. I can give you a ride too."

I stressed all day about it. I didn't even know why I was stressing. I was just going to hang out with a friend right?

By the time we closed up. Ryo was parked outside on his motorcycle.

Miki was upstairs getting dinner ready for us. I opened the door and walked out to Ryo.

"You coming with? Or not?" He asked. "I don't know, Miki is making-" "Akira, do you want an adventure or not?" He said holding his hand toward me.

In the heat of the moment, I grabbed his hand and jumped on the bike. Ryo hit the gas and we were flying down the road. I held onto him to prevent myself from flying off.

"You made the right choice Fudo." He yelled to me.

We entered a winding tunnel. It was very dark inside, but I could see light at the end of it. As we sped through the opening, we entered the city.

"The lights are really pretty at night!" Ryo said to me. I looked around in awe. I was feeling a rush of adrenaline. Never in my life had I done something like this. It was exciting. And this wasn't all it was just the tip of the iceberg.

Ryo was opening my eyes to a whole new world. He was pulling me from the mundane world I called my life.

"Hell yeahhhh!!" I screamed throwing my head back.

————————-

Ryo typed in the passcode to his door, before opening it.

"This is my home—well one of them." He said.

It was huge, white, and very modern.

There was a huge living room with ablack couch and big white rug. And there were these giant windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling. Outside was this infinity pool that wrapped around the outside of the penthouse. It was really amazing.

"Holy crap, you live here!?" I looked around in amazement. "It's so nice-" "I told you Fudo. I like living my life to the fullest." I ran to the glass door and opened it.

He was right it really was a nice view of the city up here.

"We should swim." I suggested. "No thanks." He quickly declined. "Come on-" I grabbed his arm and shoved him in the pool before jumping in myself.

"Akira!" He growled as his white coat was now sopping wet. I laughed like an idiot before swimming closer to him. "Just take it off if it bothers you." I said stripping the coat off him. My hand were still on him when I was done.

I didn't feel like removing them. I was getting that rush of adrenaline again. I looked at his fare skin, and his wet shirt that clung skintight. I was thinking about doing something impulsive.

I leaned in so that our lips were almost touching. This caught him by surprise. But I immediately shot back and plunged under water, in hopes of drowning myself.

I almost kissed Ryo. I was completely sober, and my only excuse would have been being the spur of the moment.

I did not want to face Ryo after that. I was starting to wish I could breathe under water. But eventually I needed air, and came back up.

"I was waiting." He laughed. "You're cute Akira." He said leaning against the side of the pool. "I have a fiancé." I blurted out. "I know that. I've done nothing to you."

That was right. I was the one who leaned in.

"Ryo, can you take me on another adventure?-" "Sure, I know a club near here." He said happily, before getting out. "But you are not wearing those clothes." He motioned to my wet attire.

"Follow me."

"Okay"

It had begun. A taste of something different, and Ryo was my entrance to this new world.


	8. A Bad Influence 4/6

"Where were you!?" Miki shouted angrily. "I was worried sick. You weren't picking up your phone. You can't just leave unexpectedly out of nowhere. You didn't even tell me where you were going." Miki was furious. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." "Where were you!?" She wanted answers. "I was with Ryo so don't worry."

"You disappeared for the whole night Akira! Next time tell me before you just randomly leave!" She screamed before storming away.

"Sorry for that Akira. Didn't really give you time to tell her." Ryo whispered from behind me. "It's fine."

Last night was some of the most fun I had in a long time. Loud music, beautiful people, lots of alcohol, and dancing. It was great. Ryo was a lot of fun too. Getting him to dance was hilarious. Even though he's had many experiences, I guess dancing wasn't one of them.

"Wanna go out again tonight?"

As much as I wanted to say yes I declined.

"How about tomorrow night. I need to give Miki some time to cool down." "Okay awesome." He said happily before helping out elsewhere.

—————————-

And so it began. Clubbing with Ryo. Getting new experiences. Trying new things. Living it up. Risking it all.

—————————-

"Miko, I don't know what to do." Miki said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's like he's a whole different person. It's always Ryo this Ryo that. Everything changed when Ryo came into our lives. He's having such a bad influence on Akira. He's gone almost every night. What if he's meeting with other women? What do I do!?" She begged her best friend for answers.

"Miki, if you two are meant to be it'll work out. I don't really know what to say. I'm not a psychologist." She laughed. "But I will always be here for you. Akira's just on his own journey I guess." Miki cried hard, and rubbed the tears from her face. "It's okay, Miki." Miko said hugging her tight. "I'll be here for you no matter what okay. I love you." She said protectively. "I love you too Miko." She cried hugging her friend.

————————-

The music blared in the warehouse that hosted the rave.

I may have a had a few too many drinks than I should have, but I wasn't completely drunk.

I sat next to Ryo in a booth seat. The couples in the other booths were doing all sorts of lewd things, but we ignored them.

"Akira, what do you want to do?" Ryo asked, but I just stared at him blankly. "Wanna try something I got from this guy with a weird pink suit?" He suggested. But I didn't respond. I just looked at him.

Ryo Asuka, the man I began lusting for. He was amazing. I knew I had a guy crush on him, when I thought about touching him every time we were close like this.

"Akira? Did you hear me?-" I grabbed his face and connected our lips.

"Akira" he spoke as his face turned red. But I didn't let him talk long. The adrenaline took over, and I kissed longer and deeper.

Soon the two of us fit in with the couples around us. While intensely making out, we grabbed at each other. Eventually Ryo's hand touched something sensitive. It excited me, but also scared me. I groaned as he groped my groin. I wanted this...but I didn't?

As our tongues assaulted one another, I came to my senses.

This was probably a big mistake.

I pulled away from Ryo. "Hey I can't do this." I said quietly. "What!?" He yelled, after not hearing me over the loud music. "I said we can't do this! I don't think we should hang out anymore!"

A pained expression showed on Ryo's face. "Okay!" He said getting up and walking away.

Then I just sat there alone. Reflecting on what I had done. It was a mistake. It was definitely the alcohol. I didn't like Ryo like that right?


	9. A Bad Influence 5/6

**Haha...Smut Warning!😳**

**.**

Ryo quit working at the bookstore shortly after that. I quit hanging out with him, or doing anything wild. The months of knowing Ryo were short, but I missed him.

I began hating myself. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. Miki was who I was meant to grow old with. So why couldn't I stop thinking about him.

I felt depressed. Miki was concerned for me, but she was happy to have me back. She was happy I wasn't around Ryo anymore.

There was a big storm that night. The rain pelted the roof, making white noise. It was a storm like the one that brought Ryo to our door.

Miki made dinner, and we ate together. I hadn't said much. It was mostly her talking. I just didn't have anything to say.

When we went to bed that night Miki advanced on me.

She kissed me lustfully, and I kissed back.

"We haven't done this in so long." She whined stripping her clothes off. I loved Miki. Having sex with her was great, but this time was different. As I kissed her I could only imagine kissing Ryo. As I felt her short hair, it reminded me of him.

As weird as it sounds, it turned me on even more. She was completely naked and tugging at my clothes. I could only see him. I pushed her to the bed, and began to touch her. I grabbed her breasts, and then it hit me. This was definitely not Ryo. It wasn't right to either of them to be thinking about him during this.

I stopped and pulled away.

"Akira?" "Miki I'm sorry, I can't do this."

"What? Why?-" but I was already out the door with my car keys.

What the hell was I even doing?

I got in my car and sped off into the rainy night. The rain poured down on my windshield, and I could barely see. The adrenaline was back. I didn't give a shit that I couldn't see. I knew exactly where I was going.

I arrived at Ryo's penthouse soaking wet, and typed in his code.

The door unlocked, and I walked in.

I found him sitting on the couch watching something on his laptop. He had a sad look to him. I walked closer to him.

"Akira?" Ryo seemed surprised to see me. His sad look immediately melted away."You look really wet." He said walking towards me. "Do you want to take a bath or something?-" I smashed our lips together. It was a lustful deep kiss. He kissed back just as deep.

"Ryo-" I pulled him, but we didn't get far. I slammed him down on the white rug in his living room, and began hungrily attackinghis lips.

"Akira, what's going on? Did you change your mind?-" I ripped off his shirt and attacked his nipples all the while grinding my clothed dick against him.

"Ryo, I need you." I whined, pulling his pants down to his ankles. "Well I'm all yours." He said kicking his pants off, and spreading his naked pale legs apart invitingly.

I quickly tried to pull off my wet pants, but easier said than done. Ryo had to help me with my struggle. Eventually I was able to pull out my hard dick. It was already covered with precum.

Was it normal to be this horny? I was literally shaking. I had never felt this excited with Miki, besides when we first got together.

Ryo also helped pull my soaked shirt off as I stimulated myself.

"Akira you can go right in, it's fine." I took his word for it, and shoved myself aching lengthin.

Ryo whimpered at the suddenly contact. He felt amazing. I wanted more. I began thrusting in and out, causing him to tremble below me. I grabbed his hard dick in my hand, and began jerking him off ruthlessly. "Akira!" He moaned my name loud, all the while grabbing at the rug below.

I pounded him into the floor. It was intense and rough, but it was amazing. "You feel so good." I moaned in his ear before biting it. "You're so fucking-Akira!!-" his breath hitched "I-I'm gonna cum." He moaned quietly, embarrassed of how fast he was.

As he climaxed he wrapped his legs around me ,pulling me in deeper, as he thrusted down onto me. He moaned, before releasing his load on the both of us. Then he went limp as I finished up.

We both laid down on the soft rug, sticky from the post sex affair. "Akira, I really like you. I've liked you ever since we met." Ryo confessed. "It really hurt me when you told me we couldn't be together anymore." He said bitterly. "Ryo I really like you too. You've shown me so many new things...but I have a fiancé." Ryo looked pissed off. "I know and that's on you! I've done nothing-" "I'm not blaming you Ryo. I just don't know why you're all I think about everyday. You're all I think about when I do dirty deeds. Before I go to bed, or even when I'm just working-"

"Akira, do you want to be with Miki anymore?" He asked me seriously.

"No"


	10. A Bad Influence 6/6

"Get out! Leave!!" Miki sobbed. She was heartbroken. I had thrown away the years we had together, in just a few moments.

————————-

It was a bad split up. Miki was heartbroken. It hurt her even more that I ended up with Ryo instead of another girl.

I felt guilty, but I was happy to have done it. I was now free to be completely with Ryo.

This was how I wanted to live my life. I wanted to live to the fullest, with Ryo by my side.

I wanted to live being me.

It wasn't just parties, and drugs. It was Ryo. I had fallen in love with him. I had come to terms with my sexuality. I had come to terms with how I wanted my life to be, and it wasn't running a bookstore for the rest of my life.

"How about we go on an adventure?" Ryo always suggested.

Because of his work we got to travel all over the world. I made new friends. I saw different places and cultures. I got millions of new experiences, I had never even dreamt of when I was with Miki.

When we went back to Japan, I found out Miki had found happiness with Miko. I was happy that everything had worked out well for the both of us.

Miki and Miko were now the owners of the bookstore, living the domestic life they wanted. While me and Ryo traveled the world.

Some could say he was a bad influence, but he was an eye opener to me.


End file.
